horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween: The Wedding of Laurie Strode
This is a one shot Halloween fanfication about the wedding of Halloween Final Girl Laurie Strode. Laurie ends up falling in love with a doctor that nursed her back to health after she was attacked by Michael Myers in Halloween II. It seems like they were the perfect couple: both smart, and polite. But, when Michael returns from the grave oncemore, he is not pleased to hear wedding bells ringing. 'Halloween: The Wedding of Laurie Strode ' In the backroom of a church, Laurie exhaled, and brushed her hair. "How are you doing Laurie?" a voice questioned. Laurie turned around to see her father. "Nervous. Dad, what if he changes his mind?" she wondered. "Then I'd say he didn't deserve you and give him a piece of my mind," was the answer. "Daddy!" Laurie exclaimed with a laugh. The Morgan Strode returned the laughter. "Come on. Let's get you married," Morgan Strode told his adopted dalighter. Holding hands, they walked to the sanctuary. At the altar, Jonathan Lutz waited nervously. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time. I just hope-she doesn't change her mind," Jonathan confessed. "Well, you two are certainly made for each other," a voice quipped. It was Laurie's father. "Thank you Mr. Strode. I should hope so. Laurie... She isn't like other girls. She has personality, she has smarts, and she is very determinated at everything she does. She is a real survivor, and I learned that first hand, when seeing her in that ambulance that night. It just... Makes me feel better knowing that she is safe with me, and with her entire family. That she won't go without a fight. You have one hell of a good daugh Mr. Strode.", Jonathan told Laurie's father. "Thank you Jonathan. It's good that she has someone who can understand her, and heal her emotionally as well." Outside the church, which overlooks a beautiful forest, a figure trudges through the woods. His black boots crush twigs beneath him. He carries stride in his blue jumpsuit, walking calmly, and slowly, each step carrying an intimidating edge. Breathing sounds echo throughout the trees, as he treads onward, large dagger in hand. He wears a white mask, that resembles a gaunt, emotionless face, with black holes where the eyes should be, and long brown hair running out of the top. The figure stares at the church. He senses his sister. Michael Myers continues onwards. "Ready?" Morgan Strode asked Jonathan. Jonathan nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," he replied. Everyone took their positions. The wedding tune began, and Laurie began walking down the aisle. She carefully and gracefully walked to the front, for what seemed to be five minute. Then, she reached the front of the church. "I wish you the best of luck sweetie.", Morgan Strode told Laurie, who smiled back. Laurie's father then took his place in the front row. The pastor began his speech, and a few minutes later told Jonathan to give his vows. "Oh, Laurie, I'm speechless. You look beautiful tonight. We've been through alot in the few years we've known each other. I have grown to realize, that you are a woman of many layers, so much to your personality than most can see on the outside. You have a brilliant mind, and are more passionate than I deserve you to be. You have always stuck by my side, as I have to you during our most difficult times. And no matter what, we are inseparable. I love you, cherish, you, adore you…you've become my world and I will protect you forever…no matter how difficult the challenge." Jonathan told her. Laurie smiled, and tilted her head a little. "Jonathan, you have always stood by me when I needed you most. You let me speak to you whenever I was thinking of my friends... Or my brother," Laurie began, her voice choking. The crowd was dead silent. "And you helped me through all the nightmares, all of the horrors, and-" Jonathan pulled out his handkerchie, and reached over to wipe away her tears. "You were always ready to help me, and heal me…even when it seemed I may go insane with fear. I remember the times, when I couldn't sleep at night. When that horrible breathing... That mask and that car... Would keep on following me. I would... Wake up in pools of sweat each night, my heart racing. And I would call you over. You would talk to me, soothe my mind, take it off of the traumatic experience that still haunts me to this day." she recalled. The crowd was in silent tears, all wiping their eyes. "Jonathan, I love you so much. And I will honor you, obey you, cherish you. Baby, I love you. I know that you will continue to help me heal, continue to help me fight the nightmares, till death do we part." she finished. "That was... Beautifu.", the priest admitted, wiping his eyes, he then continued. "Do you, Jonathan Lutz, take Laurie Strode, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as both shall live?" the pastor questioned. "I do," Jonathan confidently answered. "And do you Laurie Strode, take Jonathan Lutz, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked again. "I do," Laurie confirmed. They were given their rings. Jonathan slipped Laurie's ring on, as Laurie put a ring on Jonathan's finger. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man intoned. Jonathan and Laurie kissed. It was a deep, loving kiss, full of passion, and true affection. Laurie closed her eyes, letting herself relax, and enjoy her wedding kiss. But out of the corner of her ear, she heard breathing... And the crowd's audible gasps. Jonathan pulled her closer to him, and backed away from the stained glass window behind the altar. Laurie felt a terrible and ominous feeling... And then she opened her eyes. After that, everything fell from Heaven, to Hell. She then saw what everyone else had seen. Her heart nearly faltered. She began to scream, but couldn't. Michael Myers stood behind the window, knife in hand. She turned, with Jonathan, to run. Dr. Loomis drove quickly through the winding roads towards the church. He knew what was happening. And this time, he came prepared. Michael crashed through the window, and knocked over the podium. The whole crowd began to flee. But just as Michael swung his knife to slash Laurie, Jonathan pushed her out of the way, off of the altar. In fury, Michael then swiped his knife underhand, stabbing Jonathan in the gut. Loom is got out of his car, brandishing an elephant gun. He heard the screams of terror, and ran inside. "NOOOOOO!!!", Laurie screamed as she crawled away from Michael. Jonathan's eyes widened, and his face contorted into an expression of sorrow. Michael then lifted Jonathan into the air with his knife still lodged in his stomach. Jonathan looked at Laurie desperately. "Run...", was all he could utter before Michael grabbed him by the throat, pulled the knife out of his intestines, and slit his neck. He then dropped Jonathan's body before Laurie, who only wept, and crawled on her knees, down the aisle, before getting into a brisk run. Loomis entered, gun in hand. "Laurie! Get down!", he shouted, raising the elephant gun at the approaching Michael Myers. Laurie stumbled down, crying, hoping that it would all end soon, praying that it was only another horrible nightmare. "Hello Michael.", Dr. Loomis told his long time patirmt, before shooting him between the ribs, sending him stumbling back. Loomis gave the killer no more time to recover, and shot him again in the shoulder, each shot sending gore and blood splatters out the exit wound. After unloading the entire round, Michael was stunned. But he slowly stumbled back to his feet drunkenly, preparing to attack Loomis. Loomis struggled to load the gun, and it was too late, as Michael already had grabbed it and cast it backwards. He hoisted Loomis up, and threw the doctor to the ground. Laurie spotted the loaded elephant gun next to her, and grabbed it. She was done. This was supposed to be her day, and Michael Myers had successfully ruined it. He has ruined her life, killed Jonathan, killed all of her friends. She had had enough. Just as Michael dropped Dr. Loomis a second time, Laurie shot Michael in the back. Michael doubled over, and turned around. BANG! BANG! BANG, BANG!, the shots rang out, sending Michael to the floor, temporarily stunned. But Laurie wanted to make sure that the deed was done. "Burn in Hell you Son of a Bi--", she cursed, her words drowned out by a gunshot to the head. Michael, was for now, again destroyed. Laurie sat in a chair and weeped. Dr. Loomis sat next to her, and again comforted the poor victim of Michael's relentless attacks.